Truthful Dreams
by sotty-chan
Summary: What would it be like if Hisoka never really died? The shinigami get a case involving red moons
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own yami no matsuei

TRUTHFUL   DREAMS

It's black pitch black. "Help me." I hear.

 I turn around to find the voice. It's a boy. Around sixteen. His green eyes are striking in his pale face. "Help me", he pleads.

hen suddenly, hands reach out of the darkness and pull the boy in. "come, my puppet."

With this voice I woke up. I had been having dreams about this boy for some time. Each one was different, except for that voice. That voice that sent shivers down my spine. The low melodic voice that at hearing it you could tell that the speaker was smirking, I look at the clock. It's bright light glares 5:30 at me. Two and a half hours to work.

                                                           *~*~*

My eyes tear up as the darkness swallows me. I look around the bare room. Nothing but a bed and cold cement. A crack of light escapes into the dark room. I could hear the sound of footsteps as well-shined shoes traveled across the room. My jade green eyes widened in terror. "Hello, bouya".

e was back. He smiled at me. A dark smile on his moonlight lit face. "Lets have some fun."

He said as he pinned me against the wall. _Iya…_ my mind yelled, unable to speak._ Tasukete…Tasukete!!!!!_ * SMACK * the sound echoed off the stonewalls and the uncarpeted floors. "Stop it" he commanded. "Did you hear me?" he said grabbing my chin and pulling my face harshly so I looked at him. "Stop it…Goodnight, my puppet."

And with that he left the room. I could hear his footsteps behind the door as I sunk to the floor. My eyes watered and I tightly shut them, trying not to cry but failing. The blood-red moon glared at me through the single window. _Please, I thought,__ please let someone out there hear me._

             Thinking that I fell asleep on the cement floor, face lit by the bloody moon.

                                                            *~*~*

"Daijoubu?" Watari asked as I entered the office. There where bags under my amethyst eyes. "Sleep." I murmured as I collapsed tiredly onto my desk, closing my eyes. "Oh, well, there's apple pie in the fridge."

This is all I need to hear to wake me up. I jump onto my feet and race down the hallway to he fridge, where a piece of pie awaits my presence." I thought that would wake you up", Watari says as he enters the room to find me finishing off the pie. "Sankyuu, Watari!" I say smiling, he smiles back.

 "We should probably get back to paperwork before Tatsumi-san yells at us", Watari says. My eyes widen. I had forgotten about Tatsumi. The shadow using workaholic was going to kill me if I didn't finish that pile of paperwork that was lying on my desk. I rushed back and started the paperwork just in time because (speak of the devil) Tatsumi-san popped in five minutes later. "Kanoe-kacho just called a meeting. We're all supposed to be there in five minutes.," he declares. Knowing Tatsumi he'll be there five minutes early. I follow Tatsumi and get there early. "Trying to actually be on time for once?" Tatsumi asks me. "No", I answer. "I just don't like paperwork.

 At this, Tatsumi just falls out of his chair. Watari walks in just at that time and bursts into fits of hysterical laughter.  Of course Konoe-kacho walks in at just that moment. He coughs to get everyones attention. Watari's giggles are silenced and Tatsumi picks himself off the floor.

 "Well," Kanoe starts off; trying to figure our what exactly was going on before he entered the room. Ignoring the fact Konoe-kacho starts again. "We've detected an increase of deaths, all in one area. Nor only are the victims killed but their souls are… well, butchered and their spirits broken. We've found several of these types of cases and we think that this could be the work of a serial killer." Kanoe informed us. "Do we know anything about the victims?" Tatsumi asked. "Gushoshin is working on it. All we know is that all the victims where killed at night underneath the red moon. All were between the ages of 17-21." Kanoe answered grimly. "Because of the circumstances, I'm assigning all of you to this case." 

_How bad could this serial killer be, to have three of Juoucho's shinigami on the case? I thought as I walked back to the office. "Tsuzuki-kun!!!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the hyperactive scientist run down the hallway, orange-blond hair flying behind him. "So, how do you feel about the new case?" Watari asked me. "I don't know. Hopefully Gushoshin will find something else." I answered. "Knowing Tatsumi we'll all have to share a room." Watari stated._

 I hadn't thought about that. For the short time when Tatsumi had been my partner he had been obsessed with money saving and was a severe workaholic. "Anyways I came to tell you that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning so you should go home and start packing." Watari says.

 "Sankyuu, for telling me." I say as I walk out the door and start walking home.

                                                            *~*~*

                                    It hurt so much. All I could see was red. Even when I closed my eyes. And he just laughed. Cackling at my pain. Telling me how beautiful I am. Carving the symbols into my body. They glowed red as they bled. "Now your mine…" he said with satisfaction in his voice. "Forever." After that statement he left me. Leaving me sprawled on the hard cement. Broken and used, bleeding and crying in pain._ When is it going to end? With that thought I just lay there trying to escape the pain, until sleep overcame me._

                                                                        *~*~*

                                    " I call one of the beds!!!!" I yelled as I entered the room. There where only two beds and Watari was already sitting on one, claiming it as his. Tatsumi looked around. "I guess that leaves met to…the couch," he said swearing that he would get both of them back somehow. "Well then, everyone, get a good nights sleep and we'll start woek in the morning. I lay down staring at the moon outside the window, all most full. And with that I fell asleep.

            I was in a field. A bunch of sakura tree's where lining the path. Under the sakura, right in front of me was a boy. He was watching something. I followed his frightened gaze to another sakura. Under that sakura were a man and a woman. I looked closer. It was a man and—the corpse of a woman. The man just laughed, cackling. That voice. Suddenly the boy turned around and I caught sight of his face. He was skinny. Jade green eyes wide and frightened in his pale face. It was the boy, the boy from my other dreams. And that…that must be the other. The owner of the voice. The man ran, trying to catch the boy. He had seen what he'd done and would tell others. He had to do something. The man caught up to the boy and he held him. One arm around his waist and one over his mouth. The man's silver eyes lit up as he saw how the boy was.

"You'll be mine."

At this comment the boy's eyes widened even more. The man's pale hair flashed silver and red. Red? That was an unusual color for hair. I looked up. My eyes widened. His hair wasn't red. It was a reflection. The reflection of the bloody moon.

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I was confused until I remembered that I was working the case and that I was in a hotel room. I could still her the boy's screams in my ears as I looked out my window.

                                                      *~*~*

It hurt to move. It even hurt to breathe. I hadn't moved from the spot I was at before. I just lay there. I couldn't remember much, but I hurt all over. I can't ever remember what day it is. I was so distracted by the pain that I didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps that approached.

"How does it feel, my puppet?"

"To be dying so slowly that it's drawn out in pain until the very last moment."

My eyes widened in shock. I was dying.

"How long do I have?" I asked in a voice hardly above a whisper.

"Three years"

"You will switch between feeling perfectly fine sometimes and fell like you are on the verge of death other times. Anyways, get your rest. Today's a red moon."

With that he left. I shivered. This was too much to handle. I'm dying. I only have three years. Not to mention that it was a red moon. The only reason he would tell me was that he was going out. "Get your rest", he said… That meant… that…he was going to take me with him.

                                                PLEASE REVIEW!

This took forever to write. It's my first Yami no matsuei fic::::dodges rotten vegetables:::::um well… I tried to make it longer. And I don't know how long this is going to last. My plot didn't really stretch that far. So it might only be a few chapters long.anyways. Can you please review? I've been up for a few months and I've only gotten one review that isn't written by someone I directed to my work.               -sotty-chan


	2. forgotten emotions

Kimitha: It's supposed to switch back and forth between Tsuzuki's point of view and Hisoka's point of view. In some parts it might not make since if you accidentally skip one of their points of views  
  
Panatlantic: It's a Tsuzuki/Hisoka pairing. I'm glad that you will take any pairing.  
  
K-chan: I'm trying to write more but with school and everything it's hard to write a lot. Hopefully I can keep the story going.  
  
Hiniku no kotsuzui: I tried to slow down and put more detail in but I'm not sure if I put in enough.  
  
strawberyfansz: yupyup ^^x;; Tsuzuki has to not only save hiso-chan from muraki but also from himself.  
  
Asidian: I'm also a fan of Hiso-chan torture. I love angst =]  
  
yamatoforever: I tried to post before this but I had computer difficulties and writers block ^^x;;  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei or any other characters used in this story so far do not belong to me.  
  
"Wake up!" Watari screams as he shakes me, trying to wake me up.  
  
"murph..." I reply as I turn over, reluctant to get up.  
  
"Not enough sleep last night?" Tatsumi asks me.  
  
"Bad dream" I say as I sit up, moving slowly because it's so early in the morning (for me).  
  
"Hurry up, or we're going to finish the coffee without you!!" Watari yells from the other room.  
  
I speed up and change as quickly as I can. I walk into the other room just in time to see Watari pour me a cup of coffee. I drink my coffee (if you could call it coffee, mostly cream and sugar) just in time to have Tatsumi burst in and exclaim that we should be working.  
  
"Okay, okay." He really needs a hobby, are my thoughts as I grab my jacket and head out the door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The sun blared into my eyes as I awoke, teasing me with how it shines with all that heat and light while I'm stuck in this cold cell that is filled with both natural and unnatural shadows. Shadows that I doubt would be vanquished even if the bright sun could reach their depths.  
  
Thoughts of the night before reach into my head as I think about these things.  
  
Who's going to rescue me?  
  
Will I be rescued?  
  
Or will I die?  
  
When is he coming back?  
  
I should let him kill me.  
  
What will happen when I die?  
  
It's not like anyone would miss me.  
  
The last thought that I think scares me the most.  
  
I should end it all right now.  
  
I try to push those thoughts out of my mind. I don't succeed though. I can never fully push them out of mind. I can only push them past the barriers. I learned long ago that there were certain barriers to each mind. Because of my knowledge of these barriers, my barriers become stronger. I know that somewhere behind those barriers there is knowledge that I would like to know. Knowledge that has been long forgotten. The knowledge of who I am. I can't remember who I was before I was here. All I can remember is this cell of cold and dark, always looking for a means of an escape and always waiting for someone who must have known me from before to finally notice that I'm gone and come to my rescue. It's been two years. I'm still waiting.  
  
I'm glad I have these barriers. If I didn't have them these, thoughts would torment me for all time. If I didn't have these barriers I probably would have gone insane from thinking so much. When you're all alone you tend to sit in silence and think. I've had two years of silence. Getting lost in thought always has a reoccurrence. I'm not sure if I got lost in thought before I was here, but I think it probably got worse by being here. Sometimes I get so lost that I can't find my way back to reality. It's terrifying to get stuck in your own mind. To be stuck inside my mind is probably the worst thing that could happen to me.  
  
Another thing that I love about my barriers is that I can hide my terrors behind them. Especially from him. I can't remember when I learned that I had to hide my terrors. I think it was an instinct from before. I can hide when tormented by him. When he wants to have fun with me. I can also hide my dreams of those times. Having to hide my dreams has become so natural to me that once I wake up from a nightmare it seems natural to push them beyond my barriers.  
  
Suddenly I remember what I thought last night before I went to sleep. He's going to take me with him. This is my chance. I'll try to escape tonight.  
  
With that thought I'm lost in thought once more and waited for tonight. The night of the blood-red moon.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"URG!" I yell frustrated as I sit down on the bench. "We've been searching for hours and we still haven't found anything!"  
  
It's true. We had all been searching for about eight hours and still haven't found one clue that would lead them to a suspect.  
  
"Don't give up now!" Watari says to me. It's always what Watari does, trying to keep your hopes up when your frustrated or confused.  
  
"The murderer could be right under our noses and we wouldn't know it!" I say, ignoring Watari's efforts.  
  
"The next victim could be right under our noses now too, so we have to keep looking!"  
  
He has a point there. He always is the smart one.  
  
"Fine," I say exasperated. "Where should we look next?"  
  
"Let's see..." Watari says as he looks at the map he's holding. All the places that they have checked are crossed out with little red X's.  
  
"Have we gone downtown yet?" asks Tatsumi.  
  
"Nope, let's try there," Watari answers after a quick look at the map that is almost fully covered in X's  
  
We start walking down the street that leads downtown. There is a large change between uptown and downtown. I find this out as I walk down that street. After walking a while, the streets get smaller and the abandoned building that pass by are becoming more and more frequent. People roam the streets some looking like they want to leave so much that they look like they're sprinting. Others roam aimlessly about, stopping every so often to ask for money from the sprinters.  
  
We go around asking people if they've seen anyone new or anything strange that was going on. After walking around and asking people these questions for 3 hours Watari and I give up.  
  
"What do we have left?" I ask Watari  
  
"All we have left is uptown." Watari answers.  
  
As we walk back to that street that leads to uptown the sun starts to set. The sprinters are now scarce and the roamers have almost all disappeared.  
  
"It looks like the murderer will kill again tonight." Tatsumi states.  
  
"What?" Watari asks as we both turn towards Tatsumi.  
  
Our questions are answered as we see him. Eyes toward the sky, he stares up into the blue-black sky. There are no stars out but the red moon gives off enough light to take their place.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The creak of the door startles me as he enters the cell. Being ripped back to the present after being lost in my own mind so long surprises me. He walks across the room, silver hair reflecting what little light that shines in from the red moon.  
  
"Hello, my puppet..." He says leaning down to me and kissing me. I want to back away or struggle. But I can't. I can't move. Damn Him. He probably used a spell or something to keep me here while he has his "fun".  
  
When he finally pulls back he smiles his little cat smile, more like a smirk than a smile but seeing an actual smile on his face must be terrifying. To think of what evil he would do that would make him fully smile.  
  
He puts some clothes on my bed and waits for me to change. Hentai kisama.  
  
"You should change, people might get suspicious," he tells me still waiting for me to change right in front of him.  
  
I pick up the clothes and examine them. A pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Wonderful. He gives me just enough clothes to not be stared at in public, but also gives me enough clothes to be rid of in a short time. I hate him. I start changing into the clothes that he has given me, ignoring the fact that he is watching me very intently as I change.  
  
"You look so beautiful, my puppet.."  
  
I hate him.  
  
"Let's go.." he says as he opens the heavy door for me.  
  
As I come out of my cell I see that it is disguised as a normal room. The door looks the same as all the other doors on the outside but from inside it's heavy and hardly distinguishable from the cement walls.  
  
His hand on my shoulder snaps me back from my exploration. He pushes me to the front door, and then leads me out. As I continue my exploration outside I find out that we're definitely in a very respectful place. The tall buildings and large expensive houses tower over us. He starts leading me through the crowds of people on the street. I feel like an outcast. My pale skin and small, thin form is so different from all the well-fed citizens that have been tanned from the sun unconsciously over their life times. I feel so different. Being different is not always a bad thing but not the best thing to feel when one hasn't seen many people in so long.  
  
I can tell that he's searching for someone. Someone to sacrifice to the red moon. He enjoys killing the young. He usually prefers males but will also willingly kill females. As long as the demanding moon gets a sacrifice, he is pleased. I am his only exception. Why does he keep me? I asked him that once. I asked him why he didn't kill me. He just replied that I was too beautiful to kill. That my face would look more beautiful if it was stained in blood. That I was most beautiful when I was broken. Those types of conversations with him scare me. They are pushed beyond my barriers like all the other information.  
  
"Where are we?" I ask him as we keep walking through the crowd.  
  
"We're uptown," he answers me  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"How much longer do we have to walk?" I ask Watari. We'd been walking for half and hour and we still haven't got there.  
  
"We should be there anytime now." Watari says as he looks at his map. "We just have to find the sakura trees at the front and then we'll be there."  
  
We all keep our eyes peeled for the sakura grove as we walk down the streets.  
  
"Is that it?" Tatsumi points to a large bunch of sakura tree's of in the distance.  
  
"I think so," Watari says truthfully.  
  
We all make our way down to our destination. The sakura grove is large and the petals rain down like soft pink snow. As we enter the town we see the large expensive houses with overdone gardens. There are also many tall buildings and little shops that are scattered around the streets. There are more people here than downtown at night because it's safer here at night than downtown. Hell, it's always safer here than downtown.  
  
A high-pitched scream filled the air and we all turned to the direction that the scream came from. We see a girl struggling and trying to get away from a man. Quickly he pulls out a knife and slits her throat, cutting of her scream abruptly. The man stiffens as he sees us and in the blink of an eye he disappears.  
  
"That was the murderer. Damnit. Did anyone see his face? Watari asks us.  
  
"No," Tatsumi and I both answer him.  
  
After sitting in silence for a while, I hear something that sounds like someone crying and trying to hide their presence by trying to muffle it.  
  
"Do you hear that?" I ask Tatsumi and Watari.  
  
After I hear that the muffled sobs stop. I turn to the direction that they're coming from. Sitting in the dark shadows is a boy. As my eyes travel towards he quickly stands up and tries to run away. I run after him and grab his wrist. When I grab his eyes widen in fear and he stiffens. After turning around and getting a look at my face his eyes widen as much as possible and then he falls limp in my arms.  
  
As I carry him out to where a shocked Watari and Tatsumi are standing I finally get to see his face. His pale face is bruised and he has dark circles underneath his eyes. 'He looks so familiar,' I think and then I realize where I know him from. He's the boy. The boy from my dreams.  
  
"Tsuzuki?" Watari asks me pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"I can't just leave him there," I tell him.  
  
"He probably saw what happened. We should bring him back to the hotel and question him when he wakes up."  
  
And with that we started to travel back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
As he started following the girl I knew that he had found his next victim. He followed her into the sakura grove. I don't know what it is but the sakura trees gave me a bad feeling. It felt like I had been there or at least somewhere similar.  
  
At last she noticed that someone was following her and she turned around. As she did this Muraki smirked and suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened in fear as he did this.  
  
It was too much too handle. There was too many emotions. All of them felt familiar but it was still too much.  
  
Fear: The girl's fear of not surviving  
  
Anger: Muraki's anger towards all people.  
  
Joy: Muraki's joy in taking a life.  
  
It was all too much. All too familiar.  
  
This is my chance. My chance.... for freedom.  
  
With that thought I ran away hoping that Muraki would not notice me disappear into the shadows.  
  
The emotions had decreased slightly from the distance but now I could feel more.  
  
Exhaustion  
  
confusion  
  
sadness  
  
It wasn't very much but it was still there. I have been around Muraki enough time to tell that he is rarely confused. Muraki? Was that his name? That is more information that has escaped my barriers.  
  
If it's not Muraki then who is it. I look around to source of these emotions. In the distance I see three men. I am glad of the distance between us. I would be all right around the tallest. I cannot feel any emotion coming from him but the other two I would not be able to stand. The one with the long blond hair is emanating such a true happiness that it makes my head hurt just to think of it. I feel pity for the other one. I can see his amethyst eyes fill with sadness as he watches Muraki and the girl but the emotions that he was giving of was that of a fake happiness. Something to cover the hardships of his life.  
  
Suddenly Muraki notices that they are watching and quickly slits her throat and leaves. All three men run up to about where I am. I pray that they do not find me. I have been away from people so long that I don't know how they act. Silently I start crying softly. I try to stop but I can't.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
I suddenly stop crying.  
  
They heard me. They've found me.  
  
As quickly as I can I stand up and start running. The amethyst eyed man runs after me and grabs my wrist.  
  
Good god.  
  
There is so much emotion. Too many emotions. Too many at the same time.  
  
sadness  
  
fear  
  
fake happiness  
  
pain  
  
One last emotion goes through my head as my barriers shatter.  
  
Abandonment  
  
And the world fades into darkness.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
::::writes "I'll try to post faster next time" 100 times on a black board:::::  
  
I'm really sorry that I haven't posted lately. I'll try to post faster this time. 


	3. authors note

Hey, everybody...I'm really sorr about not writing for so long. The problem is, that when I started this story, I had no idea where it was going, or what I was doing. I'm thinking about going back and rewriting this or trying something a little different, plotwise. I'd been ignoring writing for a while, but I don't think I can do that anymore, so...you'll just have to wait a bit longer! be patient please~! ..^_^; 


End file.
